


О настоящих рыцарях и прекрасных леди

by madreselva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Гарри Поттер - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Lucius is a drag queen :D, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madreselva/pseuds/madreselva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для хотфеста в сообществе "Таверна Пятый лебедь" на дайри.ру по заявке:<br/>14.	Макнейр/Люциус. Люц западает на верзилу-шотландца, а тот либо не по мальчикам, либо даже мысли не допускает, что Люц может от него чего-то хотеть. Тот флиртует, потом старается заслужить уважение и злится на себя за это, плюс его раздражает равнодушие Макнейра. Люц ведёт себя всё страньше, и Макнейр просто держится от греха подальше. В итоге кроссдрессинг (Макнейр, обнаружив под маской и платьем Люца, не останавливается), или связывание (Люц привязывает Макнейра к койке и объясняет что почём), или просто выяснить отношения и зажигательно потрахаться. Хорошо бы отметить, что Макнейр не так прост, как кажется. Юмор желателен, Люц снизу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О настоящих рыцарях и прекрасных леди

\- А это Тони Долохов, - Белла указала глазами на подтянутого кучерявого блондина, который наклонился к мистеру Риддлу и внимательно слушал его, задумчиво вращая в руке бокал шампанского. Люциус какое-то время наблюдал, как мелькают блики на тонком стекле, как Риддл сосредоточенно шевелит губами, как Долохов время от времени кивает, соглашаясь. Особого интереса блондин в нем не вызвал - судя по фамилии, он был иностранцем, а к ним Люциус с детства испытывал настороженную неприязнь.  
Струнный оркестр на мгновение затих, а затем мелодия сменилась на более плавную и тягучую. Люциус прикрыл глаза и прислушался, запоминая атмосферу вечера - ровный, приглушенный гул разговоров, женский смех, звон бокалов и драгоценностей, прекрасная музыка... Вот бы еще сменить компанию, тогда вечер точно превратился бы в незабываемый.   
Белла, не замечая его настроения, отточенным жестом раскрыла веер и начала лениво им обмахиваться. Он еле заметно поморщился - повеяло ее парфюмом, тяжелым и мускусным, с удушливыми нотами жимолости.   
\- Тони - главный в учебке милорда, я представлю вас, когда он освободится, - тихо, с придыханием, проговорила она, наклоняясь к нему, и небрежно расправила складки на пышном платье. Темно-малиновый бархат туго обтягивал ее грудь, талию, затянутую в тесный корсет, кружевные рукава доходили до середины предплечья, обнажая молочно-белую кожу и массивные браслеты. Белла, без сомнений, была красива - тяжелой, подавляющей красотой, ее даже можно было назвать вульгарной. Сквозь внешний лоск и безупречные манеры время от времени проглядывало что-то хищное, звериное, что-то отталкивающее и в то же время притягательное. Она была похожа на дикое животное, притворяющееся ласковым прирученным зверем, и временами Люциус благодарил всех богов за то, что в жены ему досталась самая младшая из сестер Блэк. С Беллой могли справиться только братья Лестрейндж, триада для женщины с таким характером - самое то.  
\- А это кто? - его взгляд остановился на высоком широкоплечем шотландце, стоявшем неподалеку. То, что это шотландец, становилось ясно любому - мужчина был одет в малый килт глубокого синего цвета, на поясе был закреплен небольшой спорран, а на мощных икрах красовались белые гетры. Люциус отпил шампанского из бокала и присмотрелся повнимательней - незнакомец как раз повернулся к нему лицом, и он смог разглядеть жесткие, словно из камня высеченные черты, смуглую кожу и хищную улыбку, не затрагивавшую голубых глаз. Темные волосы шотландца были заплетены в косичку, и общее впечатление он производил просто потрясающее.   
\- Ты про того верзилу? - на мгновение красивое, породистое лицо Беллатрикс исказила гримаса. - Это Уолден Макнейр.   
\- И все? - переспросил Люциус, оглядываясь на нее. - Ни краткой характеристики, ни пары ласковых? Неужели ты совсем ничего о нем не знаешь? - ненатурально поразился он.   
\- Милый Люциус, ты, верно, путаешь меня с моей любезной сестрицей, - Белла сощурилась и скривила ярко накрашенные губы. - Я не собираю сплетни. Он не грязнокровка, и это все, что мне, да и тебе тоже, нужно знать, - выплюнула она и с громким щелчком сложила веер. - А теперь прошу меня извинить, мне нужно отойти. Я найду тебя, когда милорд освободится, - понизив голос, немного угрожающе пообещала она и царственно проплыла мимо него в сторону гостиных. Ее полные груди колыхались на каждом шагу, а тяжелые серьги, оттягивавшие мочки ушей, плавно покачивались из стороны в сторону.  
\- Вот и славно, иди-иди, порадуй своим обществом кого-нибудь еще, - пробормотал Люциус ей вслед и помахал перед собой рукой, словно пытаясь разогнать остатки ее назойливого парфюма. - Не всё же мне одному отдуваться, - он допил одним глотком шампанское, немного поморщился от ударивших в нос пузырьков и поставил опустевший бокал на поднос проходившего мима официанта.   
Предстояло разыскать хозяйку вечера, чтобы она представила его этому, несомненно, достойному джентельмену.   
Потерять шотландца в толпе оказалось невозможно - Уолден Макнейр был на добрую голову выше всех присутствующих. Видит Мерлин, Люциус никогда не страдал от заниженной самооценки, но рядом с этим, как выразилась Белла, верзилой, он почувствовал себя тщедушным хлюпиком. Макнейр был похож на реинкарнацию Уильяма Уоллеса - знаменитый хранитель Шотландии в свое время тоже отличался исполинским ростом и могучим телосложением.  
Когда хозяйка сегодняшнего бала, леди Дженнифер Степфор, подвела его к нему, и Люциус пожал протянутую ему руку, он почувствовал, как его собственная ладонь, узкая и бледная, утонула в этом приветственном рукопожатии. В груди что-то екнуло, и он с тщательно скрываемым волнением вгляделся в суровое лицо напротив. Макнейр с вежливым недоумением посмотрел на свою ладонь, которую Люциус так и не отпустил, а потом перевел взгляд на его лицо, приподнял одну бровь и негромко прокашлялся. Люциус поспешно отнял руку и изо всех сил попытался не покраснеть.  
\- Дорогой Люциус, познакомьтесь, это мой давний знакомый, Уолден Макнейр, - леди Дженнифер приветливо улыбнулась, сжимая руку на его локте. - Уолден, это Люциус Малфой, самый молодой глава рода за последние сто лет, очень, очень перспективный юноша, - она так сияла, словно Люциус был ее единственным сыном, успехами которого она гордилась изо всех сил.   
\- Весьма рад знакомству, наслышан о вас, - проговорил Люциус, изо всех сил стараясь не слишком выдать свой интерес и унять волну непонятного смятения, накрывшую его с головой.   
\- Представляю, чего вам пришлось наслушаться, - криво ухмыльнулся Макнейр, становясь похожим на дорожного разбойника.   
Для полноты образа ему не хватало только кистеня и серьги в ухе. Люциус и живительная сила его воображения моментально исправили ситуацию, мысленно пририсовав Макнейру недостающие аксессуары и заменив килт на обтягивающие кожаные штаны. От представленного Люциусу вдруг стало жарко, на скулах проступил румянец, и он остро пожалел, что веерами могут пользоваться только дамы.   
\- Люциус, с вами все в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросила леди Степфор, видимо, заметив его состояние.   
\- Да, все в порядке, здесь просто немного душно, - ответил Люциус, испытывая непреодолимое желание расстегнуть рубашку, а еще лучше - обнажиться полностью, чтобы привлечь к себе хоть толику внимания Макнейра, который, видимо, счел их знакомство состоявшимся, и теперь скучающе обводил взглядом танцующие неподалеку пары.  
\- Выпейте немного шампанского, оно так освежает! - воскликнула Дженнифер, жестом подзывая официанта и снимая с его подноса два высоких бокала. - Вот, держите.  
Люциус благодарно принял из ее рук шампанское и жадно отпил, украдкой взглянув на Макнейра. Тот рассеянно почесал гладко выбритую щеку, перевел на них взгляд и, скомканно извинившись, удалился. Люциусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как проводив его взглядом, напоследок полюбоваться складками тартана и перекатывающимися под плотной тканью гетр мышцами сильных ног.   
Он мужественно подавил обреченный стон и ослепительно улыбнулся леди Степфор.   
\- Дорогая Дженнифер, расскажите мне побольше о нашем общем знакомом, - он одарил ее самой сладкой улыбкой из своего арсенала.   
Дженнифер, утопая в меду и явно не замечая этого, с готовностью заговорила. 

***  
Люциус сосредоточенно уставился в документ, лежащий перед ним. Это было предложение о покупке маггловского концерна, занимавшегося бытовой алхимией, или чем-то вроде того, Люциус толком не понял. Хотя вот уже сорок минут он честно пытался вникнуть в написанное на желтоватом пергаменте. После внезапной смерти Абраксаса на него свалилась огромная куча бумажной работы, и копить ее было никак нельзя. Чертовы пергаменты словно занимались любовью ночи напролет и множились с поразительной быстротой. Иногда их было так много, что пухлые стопки документов занимали все горизонтальные поверхности в его кабинете. С момента кончины отца прошло всего полгода, и он все еще не до конца разобрался с бумагами, а поверенному до конца не доверял. Уж больно пронырливым казался ему мистер Хиггинс, так и бегали его жучиные глазки, стоило ему только переступить низкую каминную решетку. Принося очередные бумаги, Хиггинс так слащаво улыбался и так очевидно нервничал, что это наводило на размышления. Люциус зашивался, пытаясь понять, действительно ли поверенный нечист на руку, или просто бедняге не повезло с внешностью.   
Люциус прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Вместо стройных столбиков цифр и развернутого описания бизнес-плана на ближайшую пятилетку (с учетом инфляции) его мысли занимал хищный профиль чертова Макнейра. Он бессильно сжал руку в кулак и треснул им по ни в чем не повинному пергаменту. Наваждение какое-то!  
После проклятого приема у Степфоров Люциус не мог успокоиться и заснуть, все вспоминал так взволновавшее его рукопожатие, жесткую мозолистую ладонь, проницательный взгляд светло-голубых глаз. Он долго вертелся в кровати, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, и все думал, думал, думал, снова испытывая то странное, но приятное смятение, от которого слабели колени и в солнечном сплетении холодело. Еще ему почему-то запомнились колени, едва выглядывавшие из-под складок синего тартана. Он никогда не считал себя фетишистом, и раньше не замечал за собой подобной наблюдательности - казалось, каждый жест Макнейра отпечатался в его памяти. Люциус мог спокойно воспроизвести в деталях весь их разговор (о, да, все две с половиной реплики), его каждое движение, каждый поворот головы. Он то и дело мысленно оказывался в просторном бальном зале, опускался на колени, приподнимал на Макнейре килт, обнажая сначала колени, покрытые темными редкими волосками, вел ладонями по мощным бедрам, обхватывал ладонями каменные ягодицы, зарывался носом в густые курчавые волосы в паху, любовался крупным и толстым членом с фиолетовой головкой и массивными яйцами. На этом моменте ему обычно становилось трудно дышать и очень неудобно сидеть, потому что шов на штанах больно врезался в полностью вставший член, а рот наполнялся слюной. Пару раз он даже чуть не поперхнулся, настолько реалистичными казались ему эти видения.   
Вот и сейчас Люциус с отвращением отбросил набившие оскомину пергаменты, придавил их к столешнице пресс-папье, которым ему служил отполированный булыжник, и отправился к себе. Что толку сидеть над заумной цифирью, когда в голове гуляет ветер?  
По дороге он вновь вспоминал вечер двухнедельной давности. Леди Дженнифер оказалась просто сокровищем. Она не задала ни единого вопроса (признаться, Люциус при всём желании не смог бы ничего спросить, потому что она тарахтела без умолку) и просто завалила его информацией. По ее словам, Уолден Макнейр происходил из древнего чистокровного рода, принадлежал к одному из старейших шотландских кланов, жил весьма уединенно и скромно, в высшем свете практически не появлялся, не был женат. В связях, порочащих доброе имя порядочного сэра, замечен не был, был в меру любезен и самую чуточку грубоват. Самое то, чтобы привлечь к себе толпы девиц от мала до велика, а к ним впридачу и всех великосветских шлюх, истосковавшихся по крепкому мужскому плечу. Что греха таить, Люциус и сам бы с удовольствием вонзил зубы в это плечо, особенно если перед этим ему бы выдалась возможность объездить этого дикого жеребца.   
"Я начинаю рассуждать как героиня дешевого французского романа", - подумал Люциус.   
Но плоть слаба, и противиться ее желаниям у истощенного фантазиями Люциуса не было никаких сил. Член при мысли о Макнейре и его волнующем образе снова встал по стойке "смирно". Люциус ускорил шаг и через пару минут был в своих комнатах.   
Закрыв за собой дверь, он расстегнул манжеты и пару верхних пуговиц, стянул через голову рубашку и бросил ее на пол. Расслабил ремень, вынул его из шлевков, затем снял ботинки, носки, вслед за ними отправились брюки и белье. Из ящика прикроватной тумбы он достал полупустую баночку смазки, открыл ее и поставил на стол. Люциус подошел к глубокому креслу, развернутому лицом к зеркалу, и опустился в него, встретился взглядом со своим отражением. Он накрыл ладонью каменный член, обвел пальцем головку, размазал выступившую смазку, а второй рукой дотронулся до сосков, ущипнул один, затем второй, прикрывая глаза от секундного острого наслаждения, смешанного с легкой болью. Он зачерпнул немного смазки из раскрытой банки, остро пахнущей имбирем, и размазал ее по стволу, заерзал на сиденье, спускаясь чуть ниже и устраиваясь поудобнее. Люциус закусил нижнюю губу, обхватил член и начал неторопливо, с силой поглаживать его, держа крепче, чем обычно, представляя, что это не его ладонь сейчас ритмично двигается по стволу вверх-вниз, оттягивая нежную кожу, поглаживая кончиком пальца уретру, а другая, смуглая и сильная, с твердыми круглыми ногтями и выступающими венами. Он зашипел от удовольствия и переместил вторую руку на мошонку, помассировал яйца, слегка оттянул их. Из его груди вырвался тихий вздох, а рука на члене задвигалась быстрее. Этого было мало, ему хотелось больше, хотелось вдыхать запах разгоряченного мужского тела, слизывать с мускулистой груди капли пота, чувствовать движение члена в своей заднице, приятную заполненность, сводящее с ума ощущение близости, хотелось руками и ногами облепить Макнейра, влезть ему под кожу, и только после оргазма с тихим урчанием отключиться. Люциус чувствовал, что разрядка уже близко, пальцы на ногах поджались. В последний миг он воскресил в памяти низкий хрипловатый голос и насмешливые интонации, и тут же выгнулся дугой, кончая и заливая пальцы спермой.   
Оргазм вымотал его, не оставив ничего, кроме опустошения и тупого механического удовлетворения. Он еще какое-то время задерживал дыхание, запрокинув голову и продлевая болезненное, тягучее удовольствие, а потом обмяк в кресле, тяжело дыша и рассматривая себя в зеркало. В нем отразился стройный молодой мужчина, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, со слегка расфокусированным взглядом и искусанными губами. Люциус встал, опираясь чистой рукой о подлокотник, и на подгибающихся ногах отправился в ванную.  
Он уже знал, что до вечера его выдержки вряд ли хватит, и, погружаясь в горячую воду, прикидывал, как устроить встречу с объектом своих горячечных фантазий. Ведь не может такого быть, чтобы какой-то шотландский кузнец отказал ему, великолепному Люциусу Малфою, который всегда получал все, чего бы не пожелал. А Уолден Макнейр на сегодняшний день возглавлял его список самых заветных желаний. 

***  
\- Добро пожаловать в Орден Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, - несмотря на широкую и дружелюбную улыбку, в синих глазах мистера Риддла застыл ломкий лед.   
\- Благодарю за приглашение и оказанную честь, - он коротко кивнул, чуть наклоняясь вперед. Риддл продолжал довольно улыбаться, но руки ему так и не подал. Впрочем, насколько можно было судить по слухам, ходившим об этом неоднозначном человеке, он с поистине маниакальным упорством избегал всяких прикосновений, в том числе простых рукопожатий и дружеских похлопываний по плечу. Не то чтобы его образ хоть как-то располагал к фамильярности, конечно. Впрочем, волшебники снисходительно относились к чужим чудачествам, справедливо считая, что тараканы в голове у каждого свои, а за доступ к определенным знаниям и силам всегда нужно чем-то платить.   
\- Располагайтесь, Люциус, - Риддл обвел рукой просторную комнату, в которой, по всей видимости, будет проходить собрание. - Уолден любезно предоставил нам свой дом на сегодня.   
\- Уолден? - переспросил он. - Уолден Макнейр?  
Люциус другим взглядом посмотрел вокруг. В гостиной было очень много дерева - стены были обшиты панелями, стулья, расставленные вокруг большого стола, щеголяли высокими резными спинками, а на полу был слегка вытертый бордовый ковер со сложным цветочным орнаментом. Окна в комнате были узкими и стрельчатыми, больше похожими на бойницы, и пропускали мало света, так что везде были расставлены свечи, а в камине уютно потрескивали поленья. В самом углу были выставлены напитки, которые и привлекли внимание немногих присутствующих - того самого иностранца Долохова, Нотта и братьев Лестрейндж. Беллатрикс, сегодня облаченная в платье изумрудного цвета с глубоким декольте, сидела на жесткой кушетке, сложив руки на коленях, как примерная школьница, и то и дело бросала косые взгляды на Риддла.   
\- Он самый, - подтвердил появившийся в дверях Макнейр. Люциус едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, поспешно обернулся и протянул руку.   
\- Рад встрече, - протянул он, жадно облизывая его взглядом.   
На Макнейре сегодня не было килта, что вызвало в душе Люциуса смутную досаду. Одет он был просто - в кожаные штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги, просторную рубаху с закатанными рукавами и кожаный же жилет. Длинные волосы спутанной гривой доходили до лопаток, в вырезе белой рубахи красовалась смуглая загорелая шея, а в крепких руках он держал какие-то книги. Ловко перехватив их, Макнейр ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- День добрый, Лукас, - громыхнул он, глядя куда-то поверх его головы.   
\- Люциус, - поправил его Малфой.  
\- Наверное, - рассеянно ответил Макнейр и направился к братьям Лестрейндж.   
Люциус задохнулся от возмущения, бессильно стиснул набалдашник трости, обалдело проводил Уолдена взглядом, уставившись на округлые ягодицы и мощные (все, как ему виделось в фантазиях) бедра. Повернувшись, наконец, к Риддлу, он заметил насмешливое выражение его лица, и тут же нацепил свою излюбленную непроницаемую маску надменного мерзавца.   
\- Вижу, вы уже знакомы, - заметил Риддл.   
\- Да, пересекались несколько недель назад на том приеме у Степфоров, - ответил Люциус.   
\- Что ж, чувствуйте себя как дома, - холодно ответил Риддл, очевидно, приняв на себя обязанности хозяина. - Позвольте откланяться, мне нужно просмотреть кое-какие книги из библиотеки Уолдена. Собрание начнем через полчаса, - уведомил он и развернулся в сторону выхода. 

***  
\- Таким образом, мне понадобится...  
На заднем фоне вещал размеренный низкий голос мистера Риддла, Беллатрикс, сидевшая по правую руку от него и усадившая Люциуса рядом с собой, расправила кружевные рукава и завела за ухо упавшую на лицо кучерявую прядь. Люциус покосился на ее декольте, внушавшее ему священный ужас, и спешно отвел глаза. Взгляд его помимо воли возвращался к лицу Макнейра, расположившегося напротив. Он не казался скучающим, напротив, Уолден внимательно вслушивался в речь Риддла. Признаться, Люциус потерял нить повествования еще в самом начале, только время от времени кивал головой в нужных местах, следя за выражением лица хозяина дома.   
Он вздрогнул, когда в его ногу впился острый каблук, и посмотрел на Беллу. Та, не моргнув глазом, продолжала давить на его ногу, пока он не издал сдавленный выдох, граничащий с шипением. Люциус злобно покосился на нее и перевел взгляд на Риддла, который, к счастью, ничего не заметил. Люциус повертел в руках трость, морщась от ноющей боли и прислушался к речи, которая, кажется, зазвучала более эмоционально.  
Риддл, между тем, говорил вполне разумные вещи, обосновывая свою политическую программу, с которой собирался выдвигаться на пост Министра. В любой другой ситуации его слова нашли бы горячий отклик в душе Малфоя, но сейчас мысли Люциуса занимало только сосредоточенное хмурое лицо напротив. Он отметил вертикальную морщинку между густых бровей, четко очерченные скулы и сжатые в линию губы, верхняя была тоньше нижней, и Люциусу вдруг захотелось провести по ней языком, а нижнюю прикусить, наказывая этот рот за то, что его обладатель не хочет с ним говорить, расточая улыбки и дружеские фразы всем, кроме него. На щеках и подбородке была короткая пятичасовая щетина, которая придавала лицу Макнейра еще большую мужественность. Белла будто случайно пихнула Люциуса локтем, и он едва удержался на стуле, в последний момент вцепившись пальцами в столешницу.   
"Мордреда тебе в мужья, а не братьев Лестрейндж!" - мысленно выругался Люциус, незаметно потирая ушибленный бок.   
Макнейр подозрительно покосился на него, и Люциус криво улыбнулся, моля всех богов, чтобы его улыбка не оказалась похожей на оскал. Макнейр неуверенно улыбнулся краешками губ, но все еще выглядел несколько обеспокоенным и снова перевел взгляд на Риддла.   
\- Люциус, вы согласны? - размышления о сильных руках Уолдена, поросших курчавыми темными волосками, прервал строгий глубокий голос. На него выжидающе уставились все, кто присутствовал на собрании. Во взгляде Беллы он определенно уловил злорадство.   
\- Да, конечно, согласен, как же иначе, - с энтузиазмом согласился он, мечтая, оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Например, под столом. Можно даже под этим самым, только к Уолдену поближе.   
\- Прекрасно, - хлопнул по столу Риддл. - Вам всем следует брать пример с мистера Малфоя. Он совсем недавно присоединился к нам, а уже готов пожертвовать такую значительную сумму на нужды нашей партии, - похвалил он.   
\- Какую... значительную сумму, - Люциус почувствовал, как во рту мгновенно пересохло, кровь отхлынула от лица, а ладони закололо.   
\- Мы говорили о двадцати тысячах галеонов, Люциус. Вы что, прослушали? - взгляд мистера Риддла снова похолодел.   
\- Нет-нет, что вы, - улыбнулся Люциус. - Я посчитал нужным уточнить, только и всего.   
\- Великолепно, - подытожил он и встал. - Люциус, я пришлю вам сову, обговорим нашу встречу и ваше финансирование. Всем спасибо, до следующего собрания.   
За грохотом отодвигаемых стульев никто не расслышал, как Белла, прильнув к Люциусу на мгновение, тихо проговорила:  
\- Не позорь Цисси и перестань так очевидно пожирать глазами этого верзилу, - она обдала его терпким ароматом жимолости и остро-сладкого пота, а потом развернулась и удалилась.  
Люциус был бы не Люциусом, если бы покраснел, но ему определенно стало немного не по себе.  
Совсем немного. 

***  
Через три дня Люциусу пришло письмо от Нотта с предложением о встрече. Он отослал сову с ответом, договорившись встретиться с ним в Косом переулке в новомодном заведении "Русалка, кентавр и фестрал", где подавали чудесный кофе по-турецки и воздушные заварные пирожные.   
Люциус с трудом представлял, что от него может быть нужно такому персонажу, как Кристофер Нотт, с которым они после окончания Хогвартса сталкивались на министерских приемах и других светских мероприятиях. Разумеется, они всегда проявляли вежливость, здоровались и осведомлялись о делах, беседовали о погоде, охоте и последних новостях в Палате Лордов, но не более того. Ничего такого, что могло бы подсказать ему, зачем Нотт хочет его видеть.  
В назначенное время он оказался в кофейне и огляделся - обставлена она была довольно просто, но мило. Деревянные столы и стулья, серые льняные скатерти и хорошая керамическая посуда цвета топленого молока. Он присел за угловой столик и заказал порцию эклеров и чашку кофе. Как только официант отошел от его стола, появился Кристофер, заозирался и просиял, заметив его в самом углу заведения. Он быстрым шагом приблизился к нему и протянул руку. Люциус привстал и ответил на влажное рукопожатие. Руки у Нотта были мягкими, почти женскими, и он подавил порыв вытереть ладонь о штанину, чтобы соскрести с нее следы этого приветствия.   
\- Здравствуй, Люциус, - проговорил Нотт, усаживаясь напротив и делая заказ подошедшему официанту.   
\- Здравствуй, Кристофер, - Люциус отпил из чашки и блаженно прикрыл глаза. - О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Нотт как-то странно на него посмотрел.   
\- Ты в последнее время какой-то не такой, - протянул он. - Но это не мое дело, - поспешно ввернул он, помотав головой, когда заметил холодный взгляд Люциуса. - Ты прав, я к тебе по делу. Я видел тебя на собрании Вальпургиевых Рыцарей у Макнейра и решил пригласить тебя в нашу учебку. Это что-то вроде дуэльного клуба, мы ведь воссоздаем позабытые традиции. Сам знаешь, - скривился он. - При Диппете и Дамблдоре слишком многое было позабыто.   
\- Главный там этот Долохов, верно? - уточнил Люциус. - А кто еще участвует? - он отстраненно повертел в руках эклер и надкусил его.   
\- Ну, разумеется, я, - начал Кристофер.   
"Разумеется", - мысленно передразнил его Люциус, жуя пирожное. - "Куда же без тебя, везде без мыла пролезешь!", - его вдруг охватила непонятная досада. Лучше бы он вместо встречи с этим бесполезным придурком Ноттом пытался найти способ встретиться с Макнейром.   
\- Еще Рудольфус и Рабастан, Яксли, - тут Нотт скривился, словно лизнул лимон. - Беллатрикс тоже зачем-то напросилась, а вместе с ней увязался и младший Флинт, он еще со школы за ней ходит как привязанный, потом Макнейр...  
\- И я, - просиял Люциус. - Ты совсем забыл упомянуть меня!  
\- Так ты согласен? - уточнил Нотт.   
\- Конечно, я согласен, - оскорбился он. - Ты мог бы даже не спрашивать, просто прислать координаты аппарации.   
\- Я тебе уже говорил, что ты какой-то странный? - Нотт казался не то напуганным, не то удивленным его энтузиазмом, так что даже слегка отодвинулся, проскрежетав ножками стула по деревянному полу.  
\- Слушай, Кристофер, просто сообщи мне адрес и место встречи, договорились? - быстро проговорил Люциус, предвкушая совместные тренировки с объектом своих воздыханий. Наверняка дуэлинг - такое же интимное занятие как и игра на рояле в четыре руки, так что крепость по имени Уолден Макнейр не сможет устоять!  
\- Я пришлю тебе сову, - Нотт поспешно поднялся и, озираясь, вышел из кафе.   
Вот за что его не любил Люциус, так это за мелочность. Паршивец убежал, не расплатившись по счету!

***  
Собирался на тренировку Люциус как на свидание - за два дня начал выбирать одежду и продумывать свой образ. Он не хотел выглядеть слишком вычурно или слишком броско, давая понять, что готовился заранее. И в то же время ему хотелось быть уверенным, что Уолден его заметит и запомнит. Такое вопиющее невнимание и равнодушие удручало Люциуса и вызывало недоумение - такого с ним раньше не случалось. Люциус всегда знал, насколько он хорош собой, и беззастенчиво этим пользовался, не ограничивая себя в партнерах по незначительным интрижкам. Он привык получать свое, и этот раз не станет исключением. Неважно, чего это будет ему стоить.   
Таким образом, в поместье Макнейра, снова предоставившего им свой дом, он явился полностью подготовленным. Одежда была удобной, но при этом дорогой и подчеркивающей все достоинства его фигуры - довольно широкие плечи, неправдоподобно узкую талию и стройные длинные ноги. Он провел добрых полчаса, выбирая, чем надушиться - "Эгоистом в жаркий день", морским и фужерным, или "Чутким Казановой", с нотами цитрусов и перца. В конце концов, он выбрал "Казанову" и с удовольствием им облился.   
Выйдя из камина в уже знакомой ему гостиной, он оглянулся в поисках хозяина дома, но его никто не встречал. Однако стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону двери, как тут же появился домовой эльф в чистом клетчатом полотенце, низко поклонился, коснувшись кончиками ушей наборного паркета, и перенес его в дуэльный зал.   
Здесь было гораздо темнее - видимо, он находился в подземелье. На стенах, сложенных из грубого камня, мелкими капельками выступила испарина, Люциус, задумавшись, провел по ней пальцем и вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос.   
\- А-а-а, вот и Лукас! - пробасил Макнейр.   
Люциус мысленно застонал и обернулся, сияя улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба.   
\- Уолден! - воскликнул он, словно приветствуя старого друга, и протянул вперед руку. - Можете называть меня Люком, если вас это не затруднит.   
"По крайней мере, это будет лучше, чем если ты будешь продолжать лепить ко мне это нелепое имя. Лукас, ну надо же!", - подумал он, удерживая на лице широкую улыбку.   
\- Ну, а я тогда просто Уолден, - ухмыльнулся он, стискивая в огромной ручище руку Люциуса, который опять почувствовал себя на фоне мощного Макнейра невысоким и хрупким. Утешало только то, что все остальные дуэлянты были примерно одного с Малфоем роста, некоторые и вовсе были ниже, а уж его ловкости и скорости они все могли только молча завидовать.   
\- Прекрасно, Уолден, - протянул он, не торопясь разрывать рукопожатие. Макнейр нависал над ним, добродушно ухмыляясь, и Люциус немного поплыл, ощущая его близость всем телом и вдыхая запах грубой кожи, перца, мыла и мужского крепкого пота.  
Обычно его привлекали мужчины совсем другого типа, во многом похожие на него самого - утонченные и изящные, может, даже немного женственные. Уолден не походил ни на одного из них. От него исходил невероятный животный магнетизм, какое-то мрачноватое очарование. К нему хотелось ластиться и льнуть, хотелось лечь под него и признать его главенство. Странно, но это Люциуса не злило и не смущало. Гораздо больше ему не нравилось это возмутительное равнодушие, почти показное. Почти - потому что в глазах Уолдена он не нашел насмешки, сколько бы ни вглядывался в них.  
Наконец, долгий и прекрасный миг, в который их руки соприкасались, закончился, и Люциус пошел вслед за Уолденом по направлению к стойке с оружием, приветствуя собравшихся в доме соратников. Он выбрал рапиру, похожую на ту, которой он привык фехтовать, словил на себе задумчивый взгляд Макнейра и оглянулся в поисках того, кто сможет составить ему компанию. Лестрейнджи не годились - Руди орудовал короткими парными мечами, а Рабастан предпочитал метательные кинжалы, Нотт вообще владел холодным оружием на уровне новичка, Яксли оценивающе рассматривал двуручный меч в три четверти его собственного роста и тоже не подходил ему. Оставался только Макнейр. Люциус перевел взгляд на хозяина дома, прочистил моментально пересохшее горло и изобразил игривый тон.  
\- Что ж, Уолден, - тот дернулся, и задумчивость на его строгом лице сменилась замешательством. - Составишь мне компанию? - Люциус выразительно перевел глаза на зажатую в руке рапиру и снова посмотрел на него, подвигав бровями.   
Макнейр несколько секунд поколебался, а потом решительно кивнул.   
\- Выходи в центр и приготовься, - приказал он, разворачиваясь к стойке и подбирая себе оружие.   
Люциус проглотил торжествующий вопль и направился к лавке, на ходу стягивая сюртук и расправляя рукава просторной рубашки, снял шейный платок и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, чтобы чувствовать себя немного свободней. Бросив вещи на лавку, он вышел в центр зала и повел плечами, наблюдая за тем, как Макнейр шагает к нему - высокий, сильный, тяжеловесный. От такого не ждешь особой искусности в обращении с мечом, скорее, он сам похож на оружие. Наверняка Макнейр уступает ему в ловкости и скорости, так что Малфой мысленно за три секунды уложил его на лопатки и полюбовался прекрасным видом сверху. Выплыв из своих мечтаний, он обнаружил, что Макнейр стоит перед ним и машет рукой перед его лицом, пытаясь вывести из задумчивости. Люциус вздрогнул от неожиданности и еще секунду следил за плавным движением его ладони, пока Макнейр, удовлетворенный результатом, не убрал руку.   
\- Можем начинать, Люк? - насмешливо поинтересовался он, оценивающе оглядывая его с головы до ног.   
Люциуса опалило жаром, несмотря на явную насмешку. Он всем телом ощутил этот взгляд, но сконцентрировался, вызывающе вздёрнул подбородок и отошел на небольшое расстояние. Приняв подобающую позу, он вытянул вперед руку с зажатой в ней рапирой и обольстительно улыбнулся.  
\- Я готов, - он пригнулся и сделал выпад, затем второй, а затем Макнейр, видимо, сориентировался и пошел в наступление, приблизился к нему и использовал совершенно неожиданный и даже подлый прием, которого Люциус никак не мог ожидать. Он выставил ему подножку, и через пару мгновений Малфой поприветствовал лопатками каменный пол. Люциус с усилием выдохнул, чудом удержав голову на весу, чтобы не разбить затылок и ошарашенно уставился в потолок, на котором неспешно покачивалась массивная деревянная люстра со множеством толстых оплывших свечей. Макнейр склонился над ним, озабоченно высматривая что-то на его лице, а потом протянул ему широкую ладонь. Люциус вцепился в нее и подался вперед, морщась от боли в спине и чувствуя легкое головокружение, Макнейр рывком поставил его на ноги и придержал за плечо.   
\- Люк, ты в порядке? - уточнил он, слегка встряхивая его.   
\- Да, вполне, - Люциус выдавил из себя белозубую улыбку и немного отодвинулся, азартно сдул упавшую на лицо прядь и вскинул рапиру, жестом давая понять, что готов продолжить.   
На этот раз Люциус был гораздо внимательней, и даже начал получать наслаждение от их схватки, нанося и отбивая удары, напрягая зрение и слух, взывая к врожденному чутью, поражаясь удивительной звериной грации своего соперника, плавности и быстроте его движений. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не заметил, что Макнейр стал нападать все агрессивней, отбивать его атаки становилось все сложнее, и через какое-то время он в прямом смысле был загнан в угол. Люциус, прижатый к стене, тяжело дышал, чувствуя все шероховатости темного камня и обливаясь потом. Макнейр выглядел ненамного лучше - он был весь разгоряченный и растрёпанный, но его дыхание было абсолютно ровным, мощная грудь мерно вздымалась, хотя волосы на висках повлажнели, и в общем, было видно, что они неплохо друг друга погоняли. Люциус на мгновение засмотрелся, озорно подмигнул ему, а потом, пользуясь секундным замешательством противника, поднырнул под его локтем и чудом выскользнул из тисков.   
\- Перерыв, - выдохнул Макнейр, опуская рапиру и делая шаг навстречу.  
\- Устал? - притворно-заботливо спросил Люциус, чувствуя, как в нем просыпается небывалый азарт. Макнейр набычился и помотал головой.   
\- Хотел дать тебе время передохнуть, - мрачно улыбнулся он. - Ты явно не в лучшей форме, видно, что слишком давно не тренировался. Не следует с непривычки перетруждать руку.   
Люциус вспыхнул и молча бросился в атаку. Какое-то время они молча сражались, не слыша ничего, кроме общего тяжелого дыхания и звона металла, Люциус все наступал, ускоряясь до невозможности, не давая Макнейру ни малейшей возможности атаковать. Ему казалось, что еще минута, еще немного, и он победит, но проклятый шотландец извернулся и выбил у него из руки рапиру, перекинул свое оружие в левую руку, а правой заломил руку Люциуса. От резкого движения лента на его волосах окончательно соскользнула и платиновые волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам. Он сдавленно выругался сквозь сжатые зубы и бессильно застонал, чувствуя влажное дыхание на своей коже - Макнейр тяжело вдыхал и выдыхал, практически касаясь кончиком носа его волос, прикрывавших ухо. Он усилил хватку, и Люциус втянул ноздрями воздух - к запаху мужского разгоряченного тела приплеталось его мятное дыхание и еле заметная нота табака. Помимо воли он почувствовал, что заводится, несмотря на унизительное поражение, боль и неудобную позу.  
\- Правило первое - нельзя недооценивать противника. Глупо пытаться победить лучшего мечника Шотландии и сына кузнеца, - раздался низкий хрипловатый голос. - Следующая тренировка послезавтра, - тихо проговорил Макнейр и резко выпустил его руку из болевого захвата. - Не опаздывай, - бросил он ему в спину, развернулся, подобрал валявшуюся на полу рапиру Люциуса и направился к стойке с оружием.   
Малфой растер запястье и побрел за своими вещами, обещая себе, что однажды настанет миг, когда Макнейр, а не он сам окажется лежащим на спине. 

***  
Люциус, чертыхаясь, натягивал на левую ногу матовый кружевной чулок. Кожа после действия бреющего заклинания казалась непривычно голой, чувствительной, и мелкое шелковое плетение приятно касалось ее. Он немного оттянул и расправил чулки выше середины бедра и выпрямился. Типпи, один из самых молодых домовых эльфов в поместье, смотрел на него с непередаваемой смесью ужаса и восхищения в огромных синих глазах, стеснительно теребя мочки ушей. Люциус перекинул распущенные волосы через одно плечо, протянул руки к корсету цвета розового шампанского, лежащему на пуфе, приложил его к плоской груди и повелительно обратился к домовику:  
\- Типпи, зашнуруй и затяни корсет, - обронил он, обернувшись к эльфу, а потом со вздохом снова повернулся к зеркалу.   
Домовик, несколько секунд поколебавшись, приблизился к его прямой, как струна, спине, щелчком длинных узловатых пальцев зашнуровал корсет, а потом начал методично подтягивать атласные розовые ленты, пыхтя и время от времени сдавленно попискивая. Люциус выдыхал сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда Типпи дергал ленты, слушал тихое поскрипывание и мысленно костерил на все лады Макнейра, ради которого и затевался весь этот фарс.  
\- Пусть только попробует не прийти, - пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза.   
После той памятной стычки в дуэльном зале его поместья, Люциус еще несколько раз бывал на собраниях партии мистера Риддла и на тренировках, которые проходили все там же, в доме Макнейра. Но Уолден (здесь Люциус досадливо скрипнул зубами) смотрел сквозь него, будто Люциус был сделан из стекла. Он вежливо здоровался и не менее вежливо прощался, но в учебные поединки с ним больше не вступал, предпочитая компанию Рудольфуса и Рабастана. Он не заговаривал с Люциусом, отдав его на растерзание Тони Долохову, не дышал ему мятно в ухо, не прикасался, не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания, и Малфоя это злило. Такое поведение волей-неволей наводило на мысль - уж не натурал ли, случаем, этот мерзавец, раз не поддается его обаянию? Он, как мог, гнал ее от себя, но даже эта мысль не смущала Люциуса, в его затуманенной голове постепенно зарождался план. План безумный, отчаянный и дерзкий.   
Нотты устраивали бал-маскарад в честь дня рождения леди Нотт, и, разумеется, в числе так называемых сливок общества были приглашены и все члены Ордена Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, включая Макнейра. Малфой, получив приглашение, донельзя воодушевился - ведь ему представлялась уникальная возможность воплотить в жизнь свою задумку и покончить, наконец, с этой нелепой одержимостью, из-за которой он не мог толком есть и спать, не мог нормально вести дела и не мог развлекаться так, как привык. Он сообщил Кристоферу, что не сможет прийти, сославшись на неотложные дела на континенте, а сам отправился за покупками. Вещи, которые уже были в обширных гардеробах его поместья, не годились - они были легко узнаваемы, а Люциус не мог позволить себе рисковать.   
Он поправил оживившийся при воспоминании о тренировке с Макнейром член в тесных полупрозрачных трусиках и бросил взгляд на висящее на плечиках платье, купленное специально для сегодняшнего вечера. Оно было довольно скромным, нежного персикового цвета, с пышной юбкой и расшитым бисером верхом, открывавшим ключицы и белоснежную длинную шею, рукава спускались чуть ниже локтя и тоже оканчивались тонкими кружевами. Он благоразумно отказался от декольте, ввиду того, что сам не обладал пышными формами, а подкладывать вату в лиф корсета посчитал занятием глупым и унизительным - Люциус считал себя прекрасным и без этого. Согласно его задумке, платье, маска и высокая прическа должны были сделать его неузнаваемым в толпе, но при этом достаточно обольстительным, чтобы мордредов Макнейр, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Кадык, который мог выдать его, Люциус прикрыл широким и коротким ожерельем-чокером с небольшой подвеской.  
Типпи, тем временем, закончил с корсетом и отошел в сторону. Люциус, не глядя, приказал ему пока не уходить и вернулся к созерцанию себя в зеркале. Он вдохнул поглубже, морщась от того, как тесно корсет сдавливал ребра, приподнял волосы на затылке, примеряясь и представляя себя в новом образе, а потом потянулся к лежащей на тумбе палочке и проговорил заклинание укладки, сопровождая слова на латинском замысловатыми пассами. Длинные локоны, повинуясь его воле, закручивались и волосок к волоску складывались в высокую пышную прическу, как у Марии-Антуанетты. Он осмотрел результат, вглядываясь в отражение заботливо подставленного домовиком небольшого ручного зеркала. Убедившись, что со спины выглядит так же хорошо, как и спереди, он удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Люциус пристегнул чулки к корсету, немного подтянул их, встал и осторожно снял с плечиков платье, раздвинул многочисленные юбки и надел его через голову, стараясь не задеть свою великолепную прическу. Домовой эльф, взгромоздившийся на туалетный столик, подтянул шнуровку и в несколько точных движений завязал ленту красивым бантом. Люциус расправил пышные юбки и обернулся к зеркалу, придирчиво осматривая себя. Он снова потянулся к палочке, невнятно пробормотал себе под нос какое-то заклинание, после чего в его волосах расцвели мелкие белоснежные цветы с темно-синими серединками.   
\- Хозяин Люциус очень красивый, - выдохнул Типпи, восхищенно выпустив из рук зеркальце в резной оправе и прижав длиннопалые руки к груди. - Очень-очень красивый!  
\- Ещё бы, - задумчиво подтвердил "хозяин Люциус", поворачиваясь боком и поправляя волосы на висках. Он придержал платье и присел на пуфик, взял в руки шелковую полумаску с разрезами для глаз, украшенную мелкими камнями и перьями, приложил ее к лицу и завязал на затылке ленты.   
Типпи ахнул, выпучил глаза и залопотал что-то совсем невнятное, а потом исчез, чтобы вернуться буквально через три секунды.   
\- Последний штрих, хозяин Люциус, - благоговейно прошептал он, протягивая ему выпуклый пузатый флакон из темно-красного стекла.  
Люциус открутил пробку и повел носом над горлышком. Пахло приятно - вишней в шоколаде, горьким миндалем и мускусом. Он смочил кончики пальцев в ароматном масле и нанес его на кожу за ушами и совсем немного - на загривок. Типпи заулыбался и принес к его ногам изящные лодочки без каблука - Люциус не жаловался на рост, а мучаться, сражаясь весь вечер с каблуками, в то время как он должен был соблазнить несговорчивого шотландца, ему совсем не улыбалось. Он втиснул ноги в предложенную обувь и выпрямился, встал и раскинул руки, крутанулся вокруг своей оси и принял из рук домовика тонкие кружевные перчатки и крошечную сумочку.   
\- Ну, берегись, Уолден, - угрожающе процедил он сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как от предвкушения все внутри замерло, а потом неспешно двинулся к камину, стараясь покачивать бедрами как можно женственней. 

***  
В поместье Ноттов Люциус почти сразу заблудился. Он вообще очень плохо ориентировался в незнакомых местах, его чудесная память запечатлевала имена и лица, голоса, жесты, повадки и походку, тексты и цифры, но не места. Смешно, но в Хогвартсе он с трудом ориентировался даже на пятый год обучения и практически никогда не ходил по замку в одиночестве, цепляясь за верного Мальсибера или Эйвери, который всегда крутился где-то поблизости.   
Он очутился в холле и, затесавшись в группу министерских клюшек, поздоровался с хозяйкой, а потом вместе с ними двинулся в сторону бального зала, в котором и проходило сегодняшнее празднование. Стоило ему отстать от гомонящей толпы, как он потерялся. Останься он среди них, это грозило бы ему разоблачением, а этого допустить было никак нельзя. Так что он постепенно замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе затаился в каменной стенной нише, сделав вид, что ему понадобилось поправить чулки. Как только пожилые дамы, громогласно переговариваясь на ходу, скрылись из виду, он отправился вслед за ними.  
Видимо, в какой-то момент он повернул не туда, хотя и старался ориентироваться на звуки музыки, раздававшиеся на все поместье. Он повернул направо и какое-то время шел вперед, с каждым шагом начиная беспокоиться все сильнее - дурацкие коридоры в дурацком поместье выглядели совершенно одинаковыми, куда ни поверни. Паникуя все больше, он развернулся и пошел обратно, чувствуя, как сердце застучало быстрее, а ладони повлажнели. Вызвать сюда своего домовика он не смог бы, потому что каждый уважающий себя глава рода вплетал запрет на принудительную аппарацию в общую защиту дома, эльфы Ноттов не пришли бы к нему на помощь, искать его никто не станет, ведь никто не знает, что он здесь. В общем, ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что он самостоятельно выберется к бальному залу, или что по дороге ему встретится кто-то, кто знает, куда нужно идти.   
Разумеется, по закону жанра, этим "кем-то" оказался Макнейр. Он неспешно шагал по коридору, и Люциус на мгновение замер, бесстыже разглядывая его. Одет он был просто - в узкие черные брюки, белую рубашку и темно-синий камзол, длинные волосы ниспадали на плечи и обрамляли его хищное лицо, в руке он держал черную бархатную маску, которая должна была полностью закрывать его лицо.   
"Судьба сама сводит нас", - с восторгом подумал Люциус, мысленно вознес благодарственные молитвы всем известным ему богам и бросился Макнейру наперерез, заламывая руки.   
\- Сэр, о, сэр! - воскликнул он, стараясь сделать голос потоньше, и прижался к нему, уперевшись ладонями в широкую грудь. Он поднял глаза на его лицо и жалобно всхлипнул.   
\- Что с вами, прекрасная леди? - досадливо спросил Макнейр перехватил его руки за запястья и отвел их от себя, однако, насовсем не выпустил.   
\- Я заблудилась, - на грани шепота проговорил Люциус, с жадностью пожирая взглядом строгие черты его лица.   
От властного жеста Макнейра, все еще державшего его за запястья, вся кровь прилила к паху, отчего член начал стремительно увеличиваться в размерах. Страшно захотелось задрать шуршащие юбки и поправить его, а еще лучше - потереться им о бедро Макнейра, такое твердое и мощное. Люциус незаметно придвинулся ближе и прижался к Уолдену, все еще играя роль несчастной девицы и обмирая от восторга и ужаса. Ему и самому не верилось в то, что он действительно нарядился в женское нижнее бельё, платье, сделал прическу и появился в таком виде перед толпой людей только ради того, чтобы обратить на себя внимание одного проклятого шотландца. Который, наконец, посмотрел на него, внимательно окинул взглядом его лицо, остановился на губах, которые Люциус тут же неосознанно облизнул.   
\- Заблудились, говорите? - на его губах заиграла дружелюбная улыбка. - Как же вас зовут, милейшее создание?  
\- Лю... Люсия, - запнувшись, выдал Люциус, всё так же заворожённо пялясь на Макнейра.   
\- Ах, Люсия, говоришь, - внезапно рыкнул Макнейр, перехватил его руки и дотащил до ближайшей открытой двери. Нашарив ручку, он надавил на нее и втолкнул Люциуса в комнату, оказавшуюся нежилой гостиной. Вся мебель была накрыта чехлами, в углах скопилась паутина, а на полу был приличный слой пыли.   
Люциус поначалу замер посреди комнаты, а потом попятился к окну, беспомощно бормоча:  
\- Сэр, что с вами, не понимаю, что вас так вывело из себя, - он потирал запястья, которые Макнейр с силой стиснул перед там, как втолкнуть его в гостиную.   
\- Не понимаешь? - рявкнул Макнейр, заклинанием запирая дверь и накладывая на комнату Заглушающее.   
Люциус замотал головой, продолжая оставаться в образе потерянной красотки, однако близость Уолдена, особенно такого злого, действовала на него опьяняюще. Он часто задышал, на бледных щеках появился лихорадочный румянец, и он остро пожалел, что Типпи не догадался выдать ему веер - сейчас бы он точно ему пригодился.  
\- Это я не понимаю, - заговорил Макнейр, надвигаясь на него и отбрасывая в сторону так и не пригодившуюся маску. - Вообще ничего не понимаю.  
\- Че... чего вы не понимаете, сэр? - Люциус едва не подпрыгнул, когда его поясница коснулась каменного подоконника.   
\- Не понимаю, - голос Макнейра понизился практически до шепота. Он приблизился к замершему у окна Люциусу и протянул руки к его маске. Люциус изо всех сил зажмурился, будучи не в силах сопротивляться ему. Его словно парализовало от страха и возбуждения. Бант на его затылке развязался, и Макнейр сорвал маску с его лица. - чего тебе надо от меня, Люциус?  
Он распахнул глаза, не веря своим ушам. Макнейр одной рукой схватил его за талию, затянутую в корсет, и прижал к себе, второй же лихорадочно пытался задрать ему многочисленные юбки. Он так и стоял, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, пока Макнейр напряженно вглядывался в его лицо. Когда его рука, наконец, преодолела сопротивление дракклова платья и коснулась его бедра в шелковом кружевном чулке, Люциус вздрогнул и дернулся. Макнейр, видимо, представил в красках, что именно скрывается под платьем, зарычал и впился в его губы собственническим поцелуем, больше кусая и наказывая, чем лаская, но Люциус не возражал. Он со стоном запустил пальцы в его волосы, а потом начал лихорадочно стягивать перчатки, в которых всё равно больше не было смысла, а ему так хотелось трогать Уолдена, касаться его везде. Тот всосал его нижнюю губу и с силой смял его ягодицу, запуская руку под тонкую ткань трусиков, провел пальцами вдоль резинки и накрыл ладонью полностью вставший член. Люциус сдавленно замычал и толкнулся бедрами, пытаясь продлить прикосновение жесткой ладони к чувствительной коже. Макнейр оторвался от его рта и отпустил его талию, обеими руками задрал подол и застыл.   
\- Что ты... какого Мордреда ты делаешь со мной, - простонал он и рывком развернул Люциуса, придержав юбки.   
Он приспустил полупрозрачные трусики, оголяя молочные ягодицы и стройные ляжки, старательно делая вид, что на замечает, как Люциус совсем скинул белье, поведя бедрами, как он подался назад, напрашиваясь на ласку или шлепок (честное слово, ему уже практически всё равно). Собственный член давно стоял, да так крепко, что хоть гвозди забивай, но Макнейр решил найти ему лучшее применение.  
\- Ну все, Малфой, считай, что ты напросился, - Уолден наклонил Люциуса над подоконником, надавил ладонью на позвоночник, чтобы он выгнулся, задрал юбки так, чтобы выставить округлую задницу напоказ, поднес два пальца к его губам и коротко приказал. - Оближи.   
Люциус охотно обнял ртом его пальцы, со стоном пососал их, облизнул, стараясь оставить на них как можно больше слюны, потому что прекрасно понимал, что сейчас произойдет. Макнейр едва сдерживался - хоть во рту Люциуса были всего лишь пальцы, странным образом каждое движение проворного розового языка отдавалось у него в паху, и он сквозь ткань сжал рукой свой член, любуясь самым непристойным и самым прекрасным зрелищем в своей жизни. Наконец, он отнял свои пальцы, развел ягодицы Люциуса в разные стороны, грубовато погладил сморщенное колечко мышц и вставил сразу два пальца, услышав сдавленный выдох Малфоя.   
\- Уолден, - пробормотал этот поганец и на него волнами накатило удушливое возбуждение и гнев.  
\- Что - Уолден? - зашипел он, разводя пальцы и двигая ими в этой на удивление узкой заднице. - Надо было - ох - думать раньше, прежде чем тебе пришло в голову крутиться передо мной, - он с трудом добавил третий палец и подвигал ладонью взад-вперед, второй рукой успокаивающе потянулся к мошонке, и обнаружил, что у Люциуса стоит не хуже, чем у него самого.   
Нежная головка повлажнела от смазки, и он снова толкнулся в его руку и вскинул задницу. Увиденное едва не свело Уолдена с ума, и он потянулся к собственным штанам, расстёгивая их и спуская вместе с бельем, освобождая стоящий колом член. Люциус сквозь плечо попытался разглядеть его, но пышные юбки закрывали весь обзор, и Макнейр мстительно прогнул его в спине еще сильнее, а потом вынул пальцы и с силой шлепнул его по ягодице, оставляя красный след.  
\- Уолден, пожалуйста, - захныкал белобрысый гаденыш и вильнул бедрами, словно пытаясь наощупь насадиться на его член.   
Макнейр со стоном приставил головку к его анусу, понимая, что растянул его недостаточно, но сил терпеть больше не было.   
\- Расслабься, - попросил он и протолкнул головку внутрь, в горячее, нежное и ждущее его нутро. Люциус с гортанным стоном подался назад, побелевшими кончиками пальцев держась за край подоконника и запрокидывая голову, выгибая длинную шею.   
Уолдена повело, он рывком ввел член до основания, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не отпустить себя и не начать вбиваться в желанное податливое тело. Вместо этого он стиснул бедра Люциуса, наверняка оставляя синяки, склонился к его шее, прихватил зубами то место, где она переходит в плечо и задвигался мелкими рывками, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться.   
\- Ублюдок, - выдохнул Уолден и провел языком по ушной раковине своего любовника, несильно прикусил мочку и ткнулся носом в загривок, вдыхая сложный сладкий аромат вишни и мускуса. - Чуть с ума меня не свел, все выделывался, - пожаловался он, начиная двигаться с большей амплитудой, шалея от того, как тесно было его члену скользить в тугом кольце мышц. - Все крутил своей задницей, - он сопроводил эти слова сочным шлепком, и Люциус резко выдохнул, а потом подался назад, пытаясь поймать ритм. - Своей маленькой круглой задницей, как самая распоследняя шлюшка.   
Люциус чувствовал невероятную заполненность, больно не было, было немного непривычно и задницу слегка припекало, но он по-прежнему хотел Макнейра и чувствовал зарождающееся удовольствие от процесса, и задвигался ему навстречу. Сколько раз он представлял это, сколько фантазировал, но все его мечты казались блеклой тенью того, на что это походило в действительности. Макнейр едва уловимо изменил угол, и Люциус в голос взвыл, когда его внушительный член проехался по простате. Макнейр приподнял его над полом на несколько сантиметров, с ног слетели изящные лодочки, и Люциус покрепче вцепился в подоконник, лишенный возможности прикоснуться к себе и самому насаживаться на член, о котором столько мечтал.   
\- Видит Мерлин, я не виноват, - ритмично двигаясь, выдохнул Макнейр. - Я честно старался не лезть к тебе, не касаться тебя... о-о-о, да... Но ты, ты все испортил, - он перехватил его поудобнее и стал вбиваться в его зад чуть медленее, но жестче, вырвав из груди Люциуса придушенный сдавленный стон. - Ты пришел сюда в этом платье, - он бросил жадный взгляд на длинные ноги, упакованные в матовые чулки, на свой член, погруженный в его анус, - в драккловых чулках и перчатках, как похотливая сучка, которая мечтает, чтобы ее отымели, - невнятно проговорил он и поставил Люциуса на ноги, придерживая одной рукой.   
Продолжая размеренно двигаться, он погладил кончиками пальцев растянутую порозовевшую кожу ануса, натянутую на его собственный член, затем просунул руку под живот Люциуса и сжал в горсти его яички, а потом пару раз провел по горячему стволу. Люциус сжался вокруг его члена и закричал, кончая, выплескивая сперму, пачкая ею руку Уолдена, свой живот и свое прекрасное платье. Макнейр схватил перепачканной рукой его за бедро и стал трахать его жестче, кусая его шею и зализывая свои метки.   
\- Как я давно мечтал вставить тебе, Люциус, - сдавленно проговорил он в перерывах между укусами. - С самого... самого первого раза.   
Люциус снова сжал его член в своей заднице, выдаивая из него оргазм, высасывая его досуха, до последней капли семени. Уолден низко, гортанно застонал и излился в него, повернул его голову и накрыл его рот поцелуем, вылизывая его, посасывая язык и губы, вкладывая в поцелуй целый ворох эмоций. Люциус с жадностью ответил, отдаваясь поцелую, как до этого, мгновением раньше, отдавался самому Макнейру, доверяя себя его власти. Прервав поцелуй, становящийся все более неспешным и размеренным, он отстранился и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы очистить себя от спермы. Из дырки Люциуса тонкой струйкой сочилось его собственное семя, и Макнейр, не сдержавшись, провел по ней двумя пальцами, забираясь внутрь и поглаживая бугорок простаты, заставляя Люциуса охнуть и податься навстречу его пальцам. Усмехнувшись, он вынул перепачканные пальцы и поднес их к прихотливо изогнутым капризным губам своего любовника. Тот, не медля ни секунды, облизал их, следя за расширяющимися зрачками Макнейра.   
\- Что это все значит? - спокойно спросил он, продолжая наблюдать, как по его уже чистым пальцам скользит горячий влажный язык.   
\- М-м-м? - Люциус тут же сделал недоумевающее выражение лица и коротко пояснил. - Милая леди заблудилась, а отважный и благородный рыцарь помог ей найти верную дорогу.   
\- Да? - уточнил Макнейр, снова залезая ему под юбки и сжимая в руке член, который заинтересованно приподнялся. - Нелегко, наверное, жить приличной леди с таким-то членом между ног, - хмыкнул он.   
\- О, нет таких трудностей, которые нельзя преодолеть с такой помощью, - пробормотал Люциус, закидывая руки ему на плечи и притягивая его для еще одного ленивого поцелуя.  
С этим утверждением было трудно не согласиться. Для чего еще нужны настоящие рыцари, кроме как для того, чтобы спасать таких прекрасных леди?


End file.
